Keeper of My Heart
by NeoWolfX
Summary: A compilation of 30 prompts of 250 words or less focusing on Ash and May,advanceshipping.On hiatus
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **This is my response to S. Muffin's 30 Prompt Challenge. This chapter is set a while after Ash and May go their separate ways. There won't be any regular updates; I'll just post whenever inspiration strikes. So here begins my first attempt at fan fiction!

**Disclaimer:** I'm pretty sure I don't own pokemon.

**Keeper of My Heart**

By NeoWolfX

**24. Savior**

Alone on a hilltop one starry evening, May found herself thinking of a certain raven haired trainer.

As she looked up at the stars, she remembered all the times they had together. From stuffing their faces at a pokemon center's cafeteria, to him fearlessly descending a cliff to rescue her and Torchic from a vicious Magneton. Yet the most vivid memory was of him placing her, Manaphy and Pikachu into a capsule while he left to try and save the temple of the sea. It was from that moment she realized her true feelings for him, yet she said nothing out of fear of rejection and he slipped out of her life as they parted ways.

She reached for the ribbon half that she always carried with her and pressed it to her heart.

"Ash" she whispered

It was at that point that she made up her mind to tell him her true feelings - no matter the consequence.

For he was her hero, he was her love, he was… her savior.


	2. Chapter 2

**Keeper of My Heart**

By NeoWolfX

**23. Forever**

Ash Ketchum was never a morning person, typically it was near impossible to wake him, yet today something was different. As he tried to sit up he felt a weight holding him down.

Opening his eyes he noticed a certain brunette's head resting snugly on his chest, her arms were wrapped around his torso.

"Uh…May?"

"Mmmm…comfortable," she grumbled

"But it's time to get up"

"Just five more minutes Ash"

Sighing he relaxed his body and put an arm around her. To him, it didn't matter if someone walked in on them or if they stayed in bed the whole day. At first it was slightly uncomfortable, but now it just felt so… right.

"I love you May," he said unconsciously

She looked up at him and Ash felt as though he could lose himself in those magnificent sapphire eyes of hers. Time seemed to stand still as they peered deep into each other's core.

Leaning in, she kissed him lightly on the lips.

"And I love you Ash"

With that she returned her head to its original resting place on his chest and gave a content sigh.

Ash was in heaven, every time she said those words he felt as though a flower bloomed in his heart.

Snapping out of his trance he rested his head upon hers and closed his eyes. Moments like these were what he cherished the most. If he had but one wish, it would be to stay like this forever…


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **In case anyone was wondering, each chapter of this fic is in no way related to the next.

**Keeper of My Heart**

By NeoWolfX

**15. Comfort**

As he walked down the hall, the sound of someone sobbing caught his ear. When he reached her room his heart immediately sank. There was the girl of his dreams, reduced to a crying heap on the floor… all alone.

He didn't hesitate as he silently sat next to her on the cold floor and wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

Looking up at him, she let out an involuntary gasp.

"A…Ash! What are you doing here?"

He gave her a warm smile as he tightened his grip around her, "I'm here for you silly"

Looking into his reassuring eyes, she suddenly felt as though she could forget all her troubles.

She returned his smile and rested her head on his shoulder, "thank you Ash, you're always there for me when I'm down, you're always supporting me no matter what I do, and I'm glad to have you in my life."

"I'll always be here for you May," he said. "For as long as you need me, I will _**never **_leave your side"

"In that case, you better be prepared to be with me FOREVER!" she giggled while wiping her face

"I wouldn't have it any other way," he replied as a vision of them atop a hill appeared, while they were surrounded by a number of children who bore a striking resemblance to the raven haired trainer.

"Hey Ash?" she said, snapping him out of his trance

"Yeah?"

"Can we get up now? The floor is really cold"

**A/N:** Well that was chapter 3. I'm gonna try and update every day so that I can have this finished at the end of 30 days. On another topic, what do you guys think of my writing? Am I succeeding in my first attempt at writing fan fiction? Let me know guys!


	4. Chapter 4

**Keeper of My Heart**

By NeoWolfX

**29. Food**

"ASH! YOU'RE BURNING THE BACON!"

Snapping out of his daydream about a pretty brunette coordinator, Ash glanced down and noticed a few black crisps that could no longer be called bacon.

Acting as fast as possible, he grabbed the pan from the stove and switched the heat off.

Pikachu was rolling around on the kitchen table trying his best to stop laughing, while May face palmed at the scene in front of her.

"I..I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention,"

May glared at him, "I know you can't cook Ash but when you offered to help I expected more from you."

At this point, Pikachu had fallen off the table and was now hunched over in a fit of laughter at his master's bad luck.

Walking over to the angry brunette, Ash wrapped his arms around her, knowing this was guaranteed to calm her down.

Forgetting about her anger, she looked up at him, "What was that for?"

"I'm sorry for ruining breakfast"

"It's ok Ash, I forgive you" she smiled

Ash gave a sigh of relief… he was off the hook.

Walking towards the door, May turned around, "Oh and by the way Ash…"

"Yeah?"

"Seeing as how it's thanks to you that we won't be having bacon, you'd better come up with something else for us to eat."

Ash sighed as he glanced over at Pikachu who was crying from laughing so hard…this was going to be a long day.


End file.
